A Trick of the Light
by Draco volans
Summary: When fire and ice are centre stage, one flicker of light can change it all. Too bad Bobby and John don't like to share. Welcome to mutant high. Slash. Pyro/Ice-man/OMC central pairing. Covers the X-men movie trilogy. Action, adventure, drama, romance.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

_Characters and trademarks are the property of Marvel, 20th Century Fox and the genius that is Stan Lee. No money is made by the author for this work of fiction._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Set approximately six months before the events of _X-Men._ Will contain references to m/m slash, yaoi, boy love or whatever colloquialism the fangirls (and fanboys) are presently using. This contains boys kissing boys. Okay I know that's why you're reading it, but I'm stating it again so as to not get angry flames from the moronic.

* * *

**A Trick of the Light**

**Chapter 01**

**Mutant High**

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_  
_Westchester, New York_

Robert 'Bobby' Drake swallowed nervously as his tall, stoic guide led him down the hall. The school was a maze. Much larger than what he had been expecting from the brochure his parents had been shown a week earlier. The mansion alone must have been about the size of his entire street back in the sleepy suburbs of Boston, never mind the grounds.

His escort, a darkly dressed man in his late twenties or early thirties, wore reflective red sunglasses, and had introduced himself simply as 'Scott Summers.' Barely a word had been exchanged between him and fifteen year old in the journey from the cab that had delivered him. Within the space of a very fast paced minute, Summers had purposely led him through the foreboding mansion with barely enough time to keep track of his own feet, let alone turn his head and marvel at the expensive looking wood panels, and more expensive looking paintings that framed the pathway.

Bobby's mood had brightened however, when he saw kids his age running down the hall. But this feeling had fallen as the kids had screeched to a more sedate pace upon sighting Summers, their apparent good will stopping at the same time as they walked quietly past them. He hoped the discipline in this place wasn't too harsh. Prep schools often were notorious for their hazing, with in-house methods of punishing students that stray off the infamous honour code. If his silent companion and the opulent woodwork were anything to go by, Xavier's might not be a very fun place. He was starting to regret coming, despite the school's eminent reputation.

Summers led him towards a section of wood panelling. Bobby was confused and about to ask what he was doing, when he noticed the man's hand was reaching towards a handle.

'_Cool,' _Bobby thought to himself_. 'I wouldn't have guessed that there was a room there.'_

His guide opened the door without knocking, and the panel swung inwards on silent hinges into a bright and airy office making him blink a couple times to adjust to the white panels after the faux-darkness produced the by the endless stained wood of the hallway.

"Ah, Mr Drake, come in," a man with a cultured baritone voice called out. The teenager looked over the desk to see a bald man with a disarming smile behind the desk, looking unsurprised by their sudden entrance.

"Thank you, Scott," the man said. His escort nodded and left as silently as he came. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier" the man, Xavier, said gesturing for Bobby to take a seat in one of the chairs set in front of the impressive oak desk. "How was your flight?"

Bobby, a little flustered at his host, eased himself into a seat. "Um, fine. It was just from Boston."

"Yes, I know," Xavier acknowledged in a focused manner that was a little creepy in Bobby's opinion. "I'm glad your family decided to accept my offer. I'm quite certain you will find a place for yourself here." Bobby frowned.

'_The only place mutants can find themselves is a gutter,_' he thought.

"My parents were very impressed by the school's placing," he said neutrally, after considering his words.

"But you don't think you will fit in?" Xavier probed. Bobby shrank somewhat inwardly. The intensity of Xavier's gaze made him want to tell the truth.

"No," he said honestly after a pause.

"I see," Xavier said in a level tone. "Well, I hope that time will make you change your mind. This is a school for gifted youngsters, you wouldn't be here if you weren't uniquely special."

"I'm not that special," Bobby intoned quietly. '_I'm a freak_.'

"You're not a freak Robert," Xavier said strongly.

"What!" Bobby ejected, surprised and confused. "Did I say that out loud?"

Xavier smiled a sad smile.

He grew nervous as Xavier's hands left his desk, and was surprised to hear the sound of an electric whine. Xavier's chair moved around from behind the desk, and the schoolboy realised it was not an office chair, but a wheelchair. He quickly schooled his look of surprise into a neutral face so as not to insult the man by staring.

"Robert, I'm sorry you prefer, Bobby, yes?"

"Err yeah, only my parent's call me Robert," Xavier nodded in understanding before fixing him with a piercing look.

"I know you're different from other boys, Bobby." The boy felt his pulse begin to race. '_Does he know I'm a mutant_?'

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. You're constantly terrified that today will be the day you slip up and that someone learns your secret. Even when you're at home, you're terrified that your parents will find out. Find out that you're _special_." The boy was rapidly becoming scared, but he did his best to not let it show.

"There is nothing different about me Professor, I'm normal".

'Yes, you are,' Xavier said. Bobby's eyes widened. Xavier's lips hadn't moved, but he still heard it. Or not heard it.

'You're not the only one with gifts,' Xavier's voice said in his head.

Bobby leaped out of his chair like he had been shocked.

"What the hell!" he cried.

"Please calm down, Bobby," Xavier said aloud this time, trying to placate the boy.

"No, I will not calm down! I heard you, but your lips didn't move. Oh God! You're a mutant!"

"Yes," Xavier said gravely. "And so are you. I want to help you Bobby."

"Help me!" Bobby said in a high voice. "You can't help a mutant!"

"I _can_ help you, Bobby. You're not a freak of nature, and you don't need to be afraid. Please take a seat and I will explain." He didn't know why he returned to his chair, but there was something in the man's voice that made him want to hear him out, before doing anything rash.

Bobby listened wide-eyed as the professor explained that the school was a refuge for mutants. A place of safety. A place to be around others of the same kind, to learn to control their gifts safely in a nurturing environment, and to find a place in an unfriendly world. He would still be getting a very elite education, but he would be doing it with peers in the exact same situation as he was. Although Bobby was still very apprehensive about the entire situation, he was experiencing something he had never experienced in the three years since his powers first manifested. Hope. Hope for a place where he could fit in and not be afraid to be himself.

"Give it some time to settle, and I'm quite certain you will fit in," Xavier assured. "And if you are still uncomfortable, you may return to complete your schooling outside these walls. Though I am sure it will not come to that." Bobby nodded limply.

The door to the office opened suddenly, surprising the boy, but not Xavier, whom the teen assumed thanks to his psychic powers, could probably give permission to enter his office, long before anyone reached it.

"Thank you for coming, Evan," Xavier greeted to the figure entering his office.

Bobby twisted in his seat to look at the newcomer. He was a few inches shorter than Bobby, wearing black denim jeans and a white jacket, the buttons left unfurled to show the crimson shirt underneath. He had semi-long flaxen hair that matched his jacket, pallid green eyes, and the lightly bronzed skin of someone who spent _more_ time in the sun than he did. Bobby guessed he was probably a year younger than he was though, given the shorter stature and trim build.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Evan asked, the sound of a long softened indeterminate accent, layering his words.

"Yes, Evan. I want to introduce you to a new student that just arrived. I've just been telling him about the school, I was hoping you could give him a tour."

"Of course," Evan said amiably, turning his attention on Robert and holding out a hand. "Hello, I'm Evan Ross."

Bobby stood up. "Robert Drake," he greeted awkwardly, shaking his hand. "But everyone calls me, Bobby".

"And would you prefer me addressing you by what everyone calls you, or do you prefer Robert?" Evan asked. That kind of threw him off a bit.

"Err, I prefer Bobby," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"Bobby it is, then." Evan said with a friendly smile. Bobby couldn't help but laugh slightly. He looked back at the professor.

"Evan will get you settled in," Xavier assured him. "Don't worry, you're in excellent hands." Nodding apprehensively, he followed Evan out into the hall, the door to Xavier's office closing behind him with a click.

* * *

_Outside of Xavier's Office_

Bobby followed the other boy outside into the darker hallway, pausing as Evan turned to close the door behind him. Bobby stood there dumbly for several moments waiting, neither boy saying anything.

"So, how about that tour then?" Evan broached, blinking his eyes a couple times like he had been dismissing a thought from his mind. Although as far as Bobby knew, that may indeed have been the case and Professor Xavier had been passing mental instructions to the young guide.

"Uhhhh, yeah," Bobby said. "But how about my things?" he asked. Scott had told him to leave everything behind in the cab when he had been escorted to the Professor.

"Don't worry, they should have already been taken up to your room," Evan assured. The boy gestured along the hall, and the newest member to the school allowed himself to be led down the passage, though at thankfully slower pace than the rushed treatment that Scott had given to him. He hadn't been able to get a real good look at anything on the way in, and now he curiously eyed the various marble sculptures and paintings as even led him along.

He looked away from a snowy landscape he had been glancing at over at the other boy. "So um, how long have you been here?" he broached cumbersomely, hoping to learn more about the school and the other boy.

Evan shrugged. "About a year," he revealed freely. "Since I was fourteen."

"You're fifteen!" Bobby exclaimed. "I would have thought you were younger!"

"Are you saying I'm short, big guy?" Evan challenged with a pointed look.

"Uh...yeah!" Bobby exclaimed. "You're like a- a toddler," he said with a superior look.

"Ha!" Evan said shaking his head in amusement at the friendly jibe. "Yep, you will definitely fit in with your room mate." Bobby stumbled slightly in surprise.

"Room mate!" he exclaimed. Bobby hadn't shared a room with anyone before. Not even with his brother, but then they weren't particularly close. Not antagonistic, just nothing in common. In truth he wasn't sure if his younger brother wasn't a little insecure about himself.

As a kid, Bobby had always been the big brother, meaning whatever his younger brother had done, Bobby had already done it. Although this was normal with siblings of different ages, Bobby was also smart, good looking, athletic, popular with the girls. He suspected that Ronnie was more than a little jealous of him. Ironic somewhat, since he was the one who was insecure about himself ever since his powers had manifested when he was twelve.

"Don't worry, the Professor wouldn't have placed you with him, if he thought that you wouldn't be able to get along," Evan assured. Bobby considered that, nodding. Bobby mentally shrugged. '_Maybe it won't be so bad.'_

"So who's my roommate?" Bobby enquired earnestly. Evan chuckled slightly.

"You'll be rooming with John. He comes across a bit hot-headed, but don't take it personally. He's a good guy." Bobby eyed Evan closely, detecting a trace of a smile_,_ as if thinking about something amusing.

"So when you say 'hot-headed...'" Bobby asked.

"He'll probably hate your guts," Evan finished. Bobby's wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. He decided on the former.

Evan smiled faintly at Bobby's laugh. Bobby's laugh trailed off when the blond didn't offer any more details and they walked in a comfortable silence for about a minute. Ascending a set of mahogany stairs, the two boys had to move to the sides as a young boy, probably around the age of eight or nine, came hurtling down towards them at breakneck speed.

"Whoa!" Bobby said in surprise. At first glance the boy appeared outwardly normal, however the sign of a tail, caused him to make an elaborate double take.

"Slow down, Zak!" Evan called after the boy, as the kid leaped the final four steps, landed on all fours gracefully, and was quickly up and running at full speed, pausing to only give a quick wave to the teen, before sprinting off again.

Evan took in Bobby's startled expression. He was still staring dumbfounded after the young tailed boy. "You do get used to it," Evan said in a quiet reassured voice. Bobby was looking a little nervous.

"Sorry, but. But I'm not used to being around...around other..." He fell silent lowering his gaze.

"Mutants." Evan finished levelly.

"Yeah," Bobby said, a little uneasy and guiltily. "I've never been around other mutants before. It's very...new," he finished lamely.

"You're not a freak, Bobby," Evan said pointedly, unknowingly channelling Xavier's words from earlier. It did cause Bobby's mental hackles to rise however.

_**'**__Does he have the same powers to read minds that Xavier has?'_ he wondered, suddenly finding himself to be much more nervous around the strange boy than he had been already.

"That's the same thing that Xavier told me," Bobby said protectively. "Are you psychic as well?"

Evan paused their excursion, looking a little startled.

"Of course not!" the boy exclaimed in genuine surprise, before quickly calming himself. "I don't need psychic powers to know what you're thinking. It's written on your face." Bobby looked at Evan a little doubtfully.

"This may be somewhat insulting, but everyone who comes here has been through the exact same thing you have. Everybody is afraid of being hated for being what people would say isn't normal, the only thing I can really do is promise that no one here will ever hate you for being yourself."

"Wow, that's... profound," Bobby said, with a touch of sarcasm to his tone. Evan gave Bobby a level expression.

"Maybe so, but, it's the truth. You don't have to be afraid whilst you're here. Professor X and the others, really do want to help."

Evan started walking back up the stairs, and after a moment of floundering where he had been standing considering that, Bobby quickly caught up to the other boy proceeding up the stairs ahead of him.

"So you've been here at the school for a while right?" Bobby asked, trying to start the conversation again to break the uncomfortable silence that had befallen them.

"Yes," Evan said simply. "Although I've known the Professor since before I came to the school, so I'm used to being around mutants." Evan gave a shrug.

"Does he really want to help us? Mutants I mean?" Bobby wasn't sure what to think of the man.

"I've known the Professor since I was Zak's age. People like us don't find many people who are willing to live with us, let alone try to understand or help us._" _Evan gave Bobby a piercing look_._

"You can trust the Professor. But if you think you can find a better offer elsewhere..." Evan grew a little less friendly towards him, and Bobby let his line of questioning drop, foreseeing he wasn't going to turn the student against a mentor.

They rounded a corner and Bobby who had been looking at the blonde almost walked right into someone.

"Hey, careful there," a voice said, a strong grip on his shoulder steadying him. Bobby looked up, and up and up to see a friendly face with buzz-cut hair smiling at him. The guy was a veritable mountain, having the build of an Olympic heavy-weight champion, and he simply towered over Bobby. He must have been at least eighteen. Eighteen stone that is.

"Sorry," Bobby apologised automatically, stepping back.

"No harm done," the guy assured. "You new?" The man-mountain moved a basketball from hand to hand whilst he waited for his answer. Evan answered for him.

"He just arrived. Bobby this is Piotr. Piotr, Bobby." Piotr moved the basketball to one hand and shook Bobby's hand in a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you, man," the giant said.

"Yeah, you too," Bobby replied, intimidated by the guy.

Piotr looked over to Evan.

"So baby boy, wanna shoot some hoops?" Piotr asked spinning the ball on his finger in a display of dexterity. Bobby hid an amused smile at the nickname.

"Thanks big boy, but I think I'll pass." Piotr shrugged at the declination.

"Your loss, baby boy." he glanced in the other boy's direction. "You game, Bobby?"

"Err...yeah I guess," he answered in surprise at the offer.

"Cool, I'll see you later." Piotr gave Bobby a friendly slap on the back as he passed. Unfortunately for the brunette, it was much stronger than he expected. He waited until the guy was out of earshot.

"Ooow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder, foreseeing bruises in the near future. Evan laughed in amusement at him.

"That's why I usually say no. He forgets his own strength sometimes."

"Apparently," Bobby marvelled.

They walked down the hall the 'Colossus' had originated from. Music could be heard playing behind a few of the closed doors.

"This is one of the student dorms," his guide revealed. "About a dozen of us live in the rooms along here. Your room is past this _thing,_" Evan remarked, referring to a bust of some historical figure that Bobby could only guess the identity of.

"Hey Evan!" a teenage girl called out, running from behind to catch up to them. Bobby turned to see a pretty young teenage girl with curly brown hair run up to them. She was out of breath.

"We still up for skating tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll see you after class," He confirmed. She smiled brightly and made to run off, but Evan grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Kitty, this is Bobby Drake, he just arrived."

"Oh hey! Sorry, I'm Kitty Pryde. Nice to meet you!" she gushed.

Bobby flushed as the girl took his hand and shook it. "I'll see you in class maybe. Though you're older, so maybe not. I'll see you around!" The girl gave an infectious smile and quickly ran off. Bobby followed her progress and was startled when the girl ran head first into a wall, and then to his surprise, continued through it. Not to say she ran through the wall making a human-sized hole, but rather pass through the wall like it wasn't even there.

"Wow!" Evan laughed at the shocked expression on the boy's face.

"So, how many mutants are there in this place?" he asked bewildered, as he was led down the hall again. "I mean Xavier can read minds, that guy Piotr is really strong, and Kitty can apparently run through walls." Evan shrugged.

"The Professor employs quite a few regular people to look after the mansion and grounds. He can afford to I suppose, he's worth something like ten billion dollars. Not counting the staff, there are around ninety mutants here."

Bobby's jaw dropped. "That's a lot! Exactly how many mutants are there!"

"What in the world? I don't know. I suspect the Professor is the only one would know something like that. Your room's this last one off to the right," Evan said, pointing to a door that was mid-way down the hall. They had passed about seven or eight doors lining either side of the hall, and were at the final set of dears, before an open common area with large airy common area, after which the hallway continued further to what was likely more dorm rooms.

"What's your power?" Bobby asked spontaneously. He had been growing steadily more curious, and after seeing the demonstration from Kitty, along with nearing the apparent final destination, he might not get another chance to ask any time soon. Evan paused outside the door, heavy metal music was playing from within.

"What's _yours_?" his guide countered.

Bobby floundered, wondering how best to describe his power. Seeing a window down the hall, he held his hand out and a blue white wisp was emitted striking the glass. The glass frosted over with a thin film of ice.

"I can freeze things," Bobby explained with a smile. Evan looked impressed.

"That's pretty ...cool," the boy said and Bobby smiled at his approval, and the pun contained in the remark.

"So, what's your power?" Bobby asked again, flexing his shoulder from where it ached from the back-slap from Piotr.

"I didn't say I would show you", the teen replied. Bobby scowled at his self-satisfied smirk.

Evan chuckled after a moment, and placed his hand a few inches away from Bobby's shoulder. There was a soft glow beneath the boy's hand, and a few seconds later he lowered it back to his side. The brunette was confused though.

"What was that meant to do?" he asked.

"What do you think it did?" the other boy challenged.

"Nothing, my shoulder feels fine," Bobby said in confusion.

"Good," Evan said turning away from him to knock on the door. "John!" he yelled through the door.

Bobby frowned. As far as he could tell, Evan had done nothing, his shoulder felt fine. His eyes widened in surprise as he put it together.

"Wait! My shoulder was stinging from where that big guy back-slapped me, but now it feels completely fine. You healed me!" Evan nodded at Bobby.

"It's a handy power. Though getting people to answer the door clearly isn't a ability I possess," as he gave up on knocking on the door, and just opened it instead.

Bobby followed Evan into the room. It was a decent sized room, with large windows at the opposite end, a couch beneath them. A pair of single beds, framed either side of the room, with matching study desks and shelving. The end of the room bent around into an L shape holding a pair of cupboards, and another desk supporting the stereo which was pumping music into the room.

"Could you not hear me knocking John?" Evan asked the figure reclined on the couch.

"I heard, I was just ignoring you," the teenager answered, flipping through a comic, apparently giving a valiant effort at holding true to his words.

"I guess you _heard_ you've got a new room mate," Evan said, guiding Bobby into the room with a reassuring look. The blond walked over and turned the music down, and John lifted his comic away from his face to give the boy a venomous glare. However the process of doing this, allowed Bobby a better view of his new room mate. He was his height and age, with brown hair, and rather contemptuous looking amber eyes.

"I guess," John said jerking a thumb behind his head in direction of the bed that wasn't in complete shambles. Bobby recognised his luggage at the base of it. No guessing was required to see how John felt about it.

"Try not to be a total arse to this one okay John" Evan warned. John gave him the finger. Bobby gave an apprehensive look to Evan that read

'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

"Don't worry, rich boy," John said with a sneer having caught the look. "I won't put a pillow over your face at night."

"Great," Bobby dead-panned. John looked back at the comic book and the proceeded to ignore the two intruders.

"Um... you sure this is a good idea?" Bobby whispered to Evan at the door.

"Don't worry," the teen assured. "He may be a dick, but John's a good guy. Xavier wouldn't have put you here if he thought there would be problems." John apparently heard them as he snorted derisively.

"Serious problems, anyway," Evan added dubiously. He gave Bobby a sympathetic look. "My room's the very last room down the hall. Come find me when you've settled in and I'll show you were the classrooms and stuff are," he offered.

"Thanks," Bobby muttered.

Evan left the room, and Bobby found himself alone with his new room mate who was apparently ticked off about having to share.

"Err, so how long have you been here John?" Bobby broached tentatively. The last thing he wanted was to have a room mate that just ignored him the whole time. The boy on the couch looked away from his comic book and glared at him, practically throwing down the comic onto the couch as he stood up to face the newcomer.

"First of all, my name is Pyro, not John," the boy said in annoyance.

"But Evan was just calling you-"

"Are you Evan!" he asked angrily. Bobby fell silent. John, or rather Pyro walked over to the stereo and turned the volume back to its previous level.

Turning to face him again, Pryo fished out a Zippo lighter from his packet. He clicked it loudly, the small flame appearing. To Bobby's surprise though, the small flame leaped from the lighter into Pyro's hand, were it grew to the size of a baseball.

"Don't touch any of my shit!" he threatened, before clamping his fist shut to extinguish the flame. Pyro returned to the couch and flopped down on his back, retrieving his abandoned comic book. Bobby swallowed nervously.

"Great," he muttered to himself.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Authors Note:

Chapter 01 complete. wordcount 4242. Beta'd by EmeraldReporter, 08/08/2010.  
Comments and feedback appreciated.

Edit: 10/08/10 Improved spacing at suggestion of Carlough

Edit: 30/08/11 Fixed a couple typos.

Edit: 17/04/12 Fixed comma usage and a couple more typos. Let it not be said that I shy away from revisions.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

_Characters and trademarks are the property of Marvel, 20th Century Fox and the genius that is Stan Lee. No money is made by the author for this work of fiction._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Moving forward in time somewhat with this chapter into the events of the first movie.

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**Moving Forward**

"Hurry up and take the shot Bobby!"

"You're meant to be on my team!" the aforementioned boy exclaimed to the girl, as he lined up the shot. With a deft move, Bobby cued the white ball across the green surface, tapping past a pool ball, and continuing on to sink into a corner pocket.

"Crap!" He exclaimed whilst Kitty slapped her head in frustration. His two opponents however were more elated. Evan who was leaning against the wall wore an amused expression, whilst John laughed heartily.

"Some things change, but Bobby Drake will always suck," the pyromancer proclaimed, as he stepped forward to take his turn at the green. Lining up, the white ball was aggressively launched across the surface glancing one of the pool shots. Moving around John took his second shot, successively sinking one of his team's.

"That's how you do it, rich boy," the teen gloated.

"I guess that's something else that will not change as well. St John Allerdyce, will always be a show-off," the theremokinetic retorted with a smirk. The other boy scowled and promptly flipped him off.

"Wow, the testosterone is really getting heavy in here," Kitty said, as she moved onto her turn, successively sinking a pool ball, and moved onto tackling a second. "Six months and you two are still arguing."

It had been half a year since the sixteen year old, Robert 'Bobby' Drake, then fifteen, had arrived at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. The interluding months had been a period of intense adjustment for the young Mutant. He had become used to being away from his home, family and friends, being in a new school, a boarding school at that. And not just any boarding school, but one for mutants.

Having never been around others of his kind before, his first few weeks had been spent expecting the other shoe to drop and these Mutants to turn on him. It was a while before he whole-heartily trusted the students here. A definite factor in bringing him around had been how friendly the staff and students were. Even Scott 'Cyclops' Summers, was friendly in his own way. He had thought the guy to be mean, but he was just stoic. The other students had been awesome however.

His escort for the first couple days though, was Evan, who had been incredibly accommodating in giving up his time to show Bobby where all the classes would be, along with a guided tour of much of the school. The blond boy had been a big part in making him feel that he wasn't the only mutant in the school. Despite the irony that he was in a school for Mutants. After Evan's 'favour' to the Professor had ended, the two had continued to hangout between classes, and had been fast friends since.

One of the things he had learnt about the boy, who being younger than Bobby by about five months, had just turned sixteen himself a couple weeks ago, was that he was actually quite the cool character. His first impression of the boy had been that he was some sort of dotted upon heir, given his articulated language, well-fit clothes and his easy acceptance of the wealth and prestige apparent around the Xavier mansion. It had been a surprise to see him therefore the following morning before class, outside on a skateboard, shadowing Kitty on her roller-skates. It just seemed to be quite the dichotomy, to see him outside in bike shorts pulling stunts.

He had asked him about it, and he said something along the lines of; 'Passive rebellion against neo-Victorian idiosyncrasies.' Bobby had just nodded dumbly at that. The boy was way smarter than he was, yet could pull off some very cringe-worthy moves on the skateboard. Although occasionally unsuccessfully. A couple weeks in, Bobby witnessed the boy stack it quite brutally, splitting open a gash on his shin that would've needed quite few stitches. The boy had just shrugged however, and holding a hand over the injury, emitted a shimmer from his hand. Shockingly the broken skin had in the space of a few seconds, healed over leaving only a small amount of spilt blood as a sign anything had ever happened.

Since that time, he had witnessed the boy heal himself and others from minor injuries a number of times. Minor cuts and scrapes for the most part, the gash to Evan's shin being the most serious injury he had seen him heal. Bobby had asked a couple times about the extent of the boy's powers, but he would simply shrug. He did admit once that repeated use was draining, and he wouldn't be able to work in a hospital for instance. Not that it was something that was likely to happen with the current public opinion towards Mutants in any case. But the ice-user thought it was likely that despite Evan's recklessness on a skateboard, he probably didn't have a single scar anywhere on his body to show for it.

"Bobby, your shot!" Kitty said, jerking him away from his thoughts.

"Sorry," he apologised automatically, turning his thoughts back to the current situation. Evan and Pyro were winning. Bobby was caught between feeling pleased that Evan was doing well, and pissed off that John was winning by association. He settled for neutral indifference. Or at least he attempted that. In truth, Evan's quiet acceptance _every _time he sank a ball was almost as insufferable as John's gloating. Unfortunately they couldn't change the teams too much. The pyromancer could get a bit too hot-headed when paired with the other elemental, and he didn't respect Kitty so that didn't make for a good match there either. The only student John wasn't permanently belligerent towards was Evan.

Bobby took his shot and successfully sank one of his team's balls. The Pyromancer scowled whilst Kitty whooped victoriously. Bobby smiled pleased with himself, looking over at the healer to see what he was doing. The blond boy nodded at him encouragingly but his attention was divided between the game, and the TV. The ice-elemental followed his gaze.

"_Thank You, Miss Grey, that was very educational. But you failed to address the focus of this hearing. Three words; Are, Mutants, dangerous?_"

"_I'm afraid that's an unfair question, Senator Kelly. After all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous,_" the woman replied.

"Hey, look, its Doctor Grey!" Bobby said to Kitty and the remaining boy who was in the middle of lining up a shot. Both looked up from the game to the screen.

"..._Well we do license people to drive,_" Senator Kelly put forward.

"_Yes, but not to live. Senator, it is a fact, that Mutants who have come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility, even violence. It is because of that ever present hostility that I am urging the senate to vote against Mutant registration._"

"So this is about Mutants, huh?" John said with a grimace. "They should be afraid of us and not the other way around."

"They are afraid of us," Evan input. "That's the whole point behind this act." The boy indicated for Kitty to take her shot.

"_...I didn't say they were hiding, Senator,_" Grey said, in continuation to a remark made by the politician.

"_Well, let me show you what is being hidden. I hold here in my hand a list of identified Mutants living right here in the United States. Now here's a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls. Now what's to stop her from walking into a bank vault, or the White House, or into their houses..._"

"Turn that off," Kitty curtly ordered the two young boys, Jones and Artie, sitting on the lounge in front of the TV. The boy in glasses, Jones, blinked, and the channel swapped over from the coverage of the senatorial session to a nature channel.

"Was that about you?" John asked the girl bluntly.

"Drop it Allerdyce!" the fourteen year old replied hotly, calling him by his last name in indication of her irritation. Pyro opened his mouth to give a retort but was beaten by Evan.

"It's your shot Kitty," the blond said giving the other boy a look to indeed _drop it_. Bobby saw Pyro scowl but close his mouth. The girl took her turn, glancing off a ball but not sinking any targets. John still subdued gave no jibe. Bobby quirked an eyebrow at this. He would give his right arm to know how Evan was able to get John to do anything.

His own relationship with the Pyromancer was tumultuous to say the least. Like their elements, their interaction was a hairs breath away from being decidedly _explosive_. He had been nervous around the barbarous older boy for the first few weeks of contact. Especially since their first interaction had consisted of the sixteen year old threatening to immolate him, if he touched anything that belonged to the other male.

Although he couldn't see much of Evan's claim that Pyro was actually a good guy, he knew the teen wouldn't really use his powers on a student. Xavier would probably prevent it from happening, and Bobby wasn't the type to let someone push him around. Not for long anyway.

He didn't instigate anything against the boy, but he would hold his corner and learnt not to take anything the other boy said personally. It helped that John, or Pyro, as he insisted he be called, was a jerk to the students irrespective of who they were. For the most part, anyway. He obviously took a greater measure of delight in his insults towards Bobby, for coming into 'his' space. Most of the insults directed against the other students seemed to just be reflexive. He insulted Evan too for that matter, though there was never any true malice attached to his words. Plus, the healer was the only one who the pyromancer didn't correct in regards to his namesake. He didn't correct the staff to for that matter. Well, not yet anyway.

Bobby watched as the healer walked around the table, the teen deciding on what approach he would take. The blond ultimately moved to make a tricky shot that required him to bend over the lip of the pool table to get into a shooting position. Bobby turned to examine what the other two were doing idly, whilst he waited for the boy to make his play.

Kitty was glaring daggers at a bookcase, stewing on whatever thoughts the Senator's comments had dragged forth. Pyro on the other hand was watching Evan take his shot attentively. The blond muttered something to himself about his height, and shifted his position further forward, effectively draping himself across the surface to reach his target.

Bobby laughed inwardly at the healer's dilemma, looking past the length of the teen to the other end of the pool table at Pyro. the fire-elemental was watching Evan line up. John's gaze fell lower. Bobby baulked. If he didn't know better he would say that John was checking out...

"Evan!"

John looked up with a jerk as if shocked. In the process, he noticed that Bobby had been looking at him, and more specifically, looking at him look at Evan. Pyro scowled and looked away from him to the source of the interruption.

Ororo 'Storm' Monroe had come into the room, looking around anxiously. The sought after boy, looked up from his task in surprise.

"Yes?" he asked the dark-skinned woman. Storm seemed relieved to have located him.

"Thank goodness I found you," she exhaled. "One of the boy's was climbing a tree and fell on his arm. I know Jean doesn't like you using your powers to heal the students, and prefers to treat people herself, but since she isn't here, do you think-"

"I can take a look," Evan interrupted, agreeing to help out immediately. He awkwardly pushed himself away from his position at the table.

"Thank you," the woman exclaimed gratefully. The resident healer looked over to the trio.

"Should we leave it until later?" he asked them in reference to their game.

"Whatever," Kitty said hotly, laying down her cue, and departing before anyone could comment further. Evan bit his lip in concern.

"What's that about?" Storm asked them. When Evan didn't immediately reply, Bobby floundered unsure if he should say anything. It was Pyro who answered.

"She had a bad lunch," he offered with a uncaring shrug.

Storm thought there was more to it than that, but she could only address one crisis at a time, but made a mental note to speak to the girl later. For now there was an injured student to attend to.

"I'll see you two later," Evan remarked to the boys as he lead Storm out of the room.

"Bye," Bobby called after him as he left, leaving him alone in the room with John.

The fire elemental was ignoring him, busying himself with stowing the pool cues away. With his task done, John flopped over to the lounge, telling Jones to 'Get lost' in the process. The young mutant didn't seem to be insulted however and poked a forked tongue at the Pyromancer before leaving, Artie following after him. John snatched up the control and began to flick through stations.

Bobby eyed the back of John's head and he thought about how the other boy had been paying overly close attention to Evan's form. Biting his lip for several moments, he came around to the side of the lounge.

"How serious do you think the injury is?" He asked, wondering who was hurt and how it had happened. John shrugged indifferently.

"Who cares. Probably Zak falling out of another tree." The teen seemed irritated at being spoken to whilst surfing channels.

"Evan obviously cares," Bobby prompted.

"No shit," John said dismissively, the discussion closed as far as he was concerned. Bobby glanced around to confirm the room was empty.

"I noticed you were looking at him," he accused quietly.

"What are you going on about?" John said in annoyed confusion, eyes focused on the screen.

"During the game, you were looking at him." John frowned.

"Most people use eyes for looking," he returned with a patronising air.

"That's not what I mean," Bobby enforced. "You were _looking _at him."

"Are you on Ice? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...You were checking him out."

The reaction Bobby had been expecting was for the fire-user to laugh at him and deny everything. He had not been expecting the teen to suddenly stand and get right up in his face.

"You are out of your freakin' mind, rich boy."

"Am I?" he challenged.

John clicked his lighter igniting a fireball in his hand threateningly. The older teen's expression was a look of barely restrained fury. The ice elemental swallowed nervously. If Bobby was making a bet, he would gamble everything he owned that John would attack him if he didn't like his next words.

"I'm..."

"You're what!" John breathed dangerously.

"I'm going to ...check on Kitty" he said after a nervous pause, backing down from his accusation. Pyro narrowed his eyes, but didn't lower his flame-filled hand.

Retreating from the room, Bobby wasn't sure he could breath freely until he was a good two corridors away.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Author Notes:

Chapter 02 complete. word count 2698. Beta'd by EmeraldReporter, 18/Aug/10  
Comments and feedback appreciated.

My apologies to my fellow Australians for entitling a chapter; 'Moving Forward.'

Reviewer Feedback:

_Carlough_: Thank you for the speedy review and the suggestion on dialogue formatting. I had pondered whether to fix it and your input made up my mind. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Edit: 30/08/11 Fixed a couple typos.

Edit: 17/04/12 Fixed punctuation.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

Characters and trademarks are the property of Marvel, 20th Century Fox and the genius that is Stan Lee. No money is made by the author for this work of fiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Currently unbeta'd. Please inform me about any mistakes and I'll correct them.

* * *

**Chapter 03**

**Rogue**

Sweat clung to his forehead in the midday sun as Bobby stared lazily skywards through the leaves and branches at a too blue sky. With a dejected sigh he turned from the sight back to the scribble of Math problems that were no closer to being solved now then they were the twenty odd minutes he had been reclined in the shadow of an old oak tree on the grounds. With a wipe of his brow, he tapped his pencil on the notepaper for a few moments, before tossing the implement down in the centre of the notepad and closing it with a snap. Looking up he saw another problem he couldn't solve. Evan Ross.

The blond boy was a stone's throw away on the skate ramp, turning tricks with his board. It had been a week since 'the event' as he liked to think of it, with St John 'Pyro' Allerdyce, and things had yet to cool down. Whilst playing pool, Evan had taken on a particularly difficult shot which required the blond to effectively bend himself over the table. Nothing wrong with that in itself, apart from the rather embarrassing pose.

However, whilst the blond was in his compromising position, the thermokinetic had plainly seen the resident pyromancer (or pyromaniac as some say), checking out the healer's denim clad butt. Worse still, when Storm had interrupted them, the pyromancer saw that Bobby had seen him looking. Like an idiot he had tried to call the other boy out on it (in the privacy of the empty common room, mind), but the slightly older boy reacted heatedly, saying he was out of his mind and summoning a fireball to his hand. The brunette subsequently got his butt out of there, and since then it was like living with a landmine.

All week John had been sending him death glares. Bobby couldn't stand to spend too long around the pyromancer as he could feel the boy's amber eyes burning holes into him. It was a problem since they shared a room. The brunette had been nervous to return even for sleep, in case the pyromancer went back on his promise he made in their first meeting about not putting a pillow over his face. And when he was around, the other teen would play death metal loud enough to wake the dead, and keep it going until the other students complained enough for the staff to put a stop to it. The brunette could understand why John was reacting so strongly, but what was so bewildering and what he couldn't wrap his head around was that St John Allerdyce, call me Pyro or I'll kill you, could be gay.

The fire elemental would have been the last person on Earth Bobby would have ever suspected to be gay. Never in a million, billion, trillion, quadrillion years would the thought have ever crossed his mind. His roommate was nothing like any supposed gay guy he had ever seen, although admittedly the only gay guys he had ever seen were on TV. But then, he caught John staring at Evan's shapely backside bent over a pool table. His extreme and continued reaction was just evidence that there was truth to his accusation. But that Pyro would like Evan, was just weird.

The thermokinetic focused in on the smaller blond boy. Evan was swooping down the U-shaped skate ramp, building speed. When he reached the lip of the opposite side he would grind along the lip before coming back down to repeat the trick on the opposite side.

The healer was wearing a grey shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and tight skate pants, a wide band of white and a few lines of red stitching making up the pant seat with black checker leggings. With his petite frame, even tan, pale green eyes and white skater-boy hair, there was no denying whatsoever that Evan was cute. Bobby would wager he'd be firmly in the 'hot' category given a few more years. But appearance aside, the moment the boy opened up his mouth, affluence and acumen came tumbling out. Although the healer was modest beyond compare, his measured responses, wide-ranging vocabulary and casual but exceptionally well developed intelligence just screamed upper-class.

Given that Pyro's favourite putdown for Bobby was 'rich boy', and Evan obviously came from a heck of a lot wealthier stock than he did, for the mutant to hold any interest was bizarre. But given that Pyro actively sought out the boy, held back the worst of his venom, actually listened to what the blond told him to do and obeyed, in addition to observing his pool table proportions, the evidence spoke for itself. That didn't make it any less strange though.

Watching the blond pick up speed, the healer launched himself across the flat of the U-shape shooting up into the air at least ten feet, twisted his body doing somewhat of a handstand on his board, before bringing his feet back down in time to roll the worst of the impact out. The thermokinetic's eyebrows rose. That was impressive.

The blond smiling to himself, shifted off the ramp apparently done for the day in time for lunch. He headed towards the steps jumping up the grind along the length. Bobby stood up and brushed the leaves from his pants. Picking up his notebook he saw Evan grind along a low set bar out of the corner of his eye. As if in slow motion, he saw the boy's board wobble unexpectedly, and shoot out from under him, the young teen falling sideways to the concrete, with a muted impact, the board hitting with an audible crack.

Bobby sprinted the short distance arriving in a few seconds to assist the boy wobbling to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, taking the boy's light weight as he lifted him up.

"Just my pride I think," Evan said somewhat shaken. Bobby could feel the boy's heart racing beneath his hand. Bobby followed Evan's gaze as he looked over to see a skateboard wheel roll away a short distance and topple over.

"And my board apparently," the healer added flatly. "Thanks," Evan remarked, turning to look Bobby in the face.

"No problem," the brunette replied as the healer pulled himself out of the loose grip to sit down on the metal bar that served as a divider from a small garden bed, and started inspecting himself for any damage.

"You're not hurt?" Bobby asked again.

"Mmm, no doesn't look like," the blond said with a shrug as he bent his arm to look at his elbow.

"Not even a scrape."

Looking around he searched for his skateboard. Bobby saw the board lodged between a couple rocks on the edge of the garden and he moved over to pick it up, making a brief detour to pick up the lost orange wheel. The healer wordlessly accepted it when the taller boy passed it over. Evan fiddled with the wheels hoping to reattach it, but abandoned his efforts with a sigh.

"I guess that was too much to hope for," the blond muttered, rubbing his neck.

"You were lucky you didn't break more than your board," Bobby remarked.

"Maybe. But then I can't heal skateboards," Evan replied, standing up and tucking the board under his arm.

"Were you heading to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"Yeah, I was," Bobby said, stepping in line with the smaller youth as they headed back towards the mansion a short distance away.

"So why aren't you inside on a hot day like today?" Evan asked curiously, as they stepped out from under the sun onto the mansion terrace, walking into the hallway.

"Thought I'd try doing my algebra homework outside." Bobby muttered. "You done yours yet?"

"Mmmhmm," the boy replied. Bobby laughed. No surprise there. Evan smiled faintly.

"Do you need any help?" Grey-green eyes examined Bobby's expression attentively. Bobby flushed in embarrassment.

"Um...no I'll be right. I'm not stuck I just haven't really..." Bobby trailed off speaking as a certain pyromancer rounded the corner in the distance ahead. The thermokinetic's throat became dry when he felt the glare Pyro levelled at the pair of them. Scowling the teenager turned around heading another way. Exhaling heavily Bobby turned to face Evan, who was looked at him with a look that a parent might reserve for a child caught in the act of a misdeed.

"Wanted to do your algebra outside, or just avoiding John?"

"It's not like that it's..." the brunette floundered at Evan's stern expression.

"Complicated," he finished lamely.

"Clearly," the healer intoned coolly. "Look Bobby," the shorter teen said taking Bobby's arm in his grasp.

"I'm not an idiot. I know something is going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on," the thermokinetic protested wide-eyed.

"Uhuh." Evan said not convinced. "Well whatever..." Evan's voice trailed off suddenly and his eyes become unfocussed.

"Uh, Evan?" Bobby asked in confusion. The glazed look disappeared from his eyes and the blond blinked a couple times, and then returned his focus on the thermokinetic.

"The Professor wants to see me. Whatever is _not_ going on with you and John, sort it out will you. The two of you mean a lot to me. Don't make me pick between you." The healer released his arm and walked off leaving the brunette standing there with a lost, abandoned expression on his face.

* * *

Bobby was tapping his pencil on his textbook nervously. Class with Storm was about to start and he had yet to have seen the blond healer anywhere. He didn't like the way his last conversation with his friend had been a tad rushed, and he felt the boy had almost been mad at him over the thing with Pyro. Though if he had noticed the change in mood between the two elementals, he wondered who else may have noticed.

Piotr, aka Colossus, said he hadn't noticed, although self-admittedly said he hadn't been paying much attention. Kitty on the other hand had seen the pair were more testosterone fuelled; her words, than what was typical for them, but didn't know why Pyro was pissed at his roommate. Thankfully no one had worked that out. The brunette was pretty sure if a rumour was started that Pyro liked boys, the blame would be cast at him. Likely not the only thing cast too.

Bobby froze when said male rounded the corner. Pyro scowled darkly when he caught sight of him. The brunette wasn't comfortable at being alone in a hallway with a pissed off pyromancer, but upon thinking about the cool shoulder Evan had given him about the ongoing spat, he drew near to the boy. John's amber eyes narrowed in distaste as the boy stepped close.

"Hey, have you seen Evan?"

"No. Why, lose him did you?" the teen retorted. Bobby sighed this was really difficult.

"I was talking to him earlier just before lunch, but he got a message to go see the Professor. Have you seen him at all?"

"Evan doesn't need you to hold his hand, frost-face. If you haven't seen him, maybe it's because he realised how pathetic you are."

The thermokinetic clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Look! Evan noticed that you're acting more hot-headed towards me than usual. He doesn't know what it's about, but he's noticed something's up. If you don't want him to figure out..."

"He won't figure out anything, because there isn't anything to figure out. He'll only get a wrong idea if you tell him one," the pyromancer said hostilely stepping into the boy's personal space, staring at him through narrowed eyes. Bobby swallowed nervously. It was tough trying to get words out and not back away quickly from the fire mutant.

"How about we just forget that, that err, that anything happened and we just go back to how things were a week ago," Bobby offered. Pyro gave Bobby a level glare, and the thermokinetic could feel his hands start to sweat.

"So what do you say?" Bobby pressed. "Nothing ever happened."

"Nothing did happen," the amber-eyed teen said hotly.

The sound of people drawing near, their classmates, grabbed their attention. The brunette wanted to get a decision from the other mutant now, so he didn't want to have to go through this experience again on a second try later on. He wiped his sweaty palms hastily on his jeans.

"We're cool then?" he asked, holding out a hand to shake. There were several long moments whilst Pyro just stared at him, the brunette could practically see the wheels in the boy's head turning as he waited for the pyromancer's decision. When it came it was sudden. Pyro's hand thrust out and shook his hand, but let go quickly.

"We're cool."

Bobby smiled, and feeling rather proud of himself, went to go join Kitty waiting outside the room for class to start. "If you touch me again, I'll set you on fire, rich boy," Pyro drawled from behind him. Bobby smiled even as the fourteen year old girl affectionately known as 'Shadowcat' sent him a confused look. Things were back to normal.

* * *

When the resident healer had finally deigned to show his face part way through class, a beautiful brunette girl that Bobby had never seen before, was in tow beside him.

'_The Professor must have wanted to have him show her around like he did with me when I arrived,_' Bobby thought, as Evan and the new girl took up the two empty seats to his right. He noticed she was wearing gloves, despite the warm weather. Glancing past the girl to the healer, he made eye contact, nodding at the strange apparel. Evan just shrugged nonplussed. He hadn't asked. Bobby examined the girl.

The teen was rather beautiful and she smiled shyly when she saw the attractive boy appraising her. Pyro, seated in front of him, noticed his roommate checking out the girl out of the corner of his eye. Shifting his hands behind his back, the mutant clicked his lighter, a small fireball forming in his hand, the glow drawing the girl's attention like a moth to a flame. She wasn't the only one either. Quite a few students in the back row had their attention grabbed by the covert actions of the powerful fire elemental.

Seeing the amazed look in the girl's eyes, Bobby edged a hand towards the fireball, and a thin mist flowing from his hand, touching the flame, freezing it solid in moments. Gravity took care of the rest.

Crack!

The frozen flame hit the ground shattering, causing Pyro to sit up straight in his chair in surprise, guilty-faced. Storm looked up.

"John," she said in warning.

"Sorry," he returned automatically looking sheepish. The woman returned to explaining what was on the board. Bobby smirked. The girl smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Bobby" he said leaning over to the beautiful girl. "What's your name?"

"Rogue"

The brunette smiled, and placed his hand on her desktop. When he lifted it there was a rose made of ice.

"Welcome to mutant high."

* * *

The teen leant up against a tree, hidden in the early evening shadows watching the blond healer.

"I'm going to go high this time!" The healer called out, swinging his arm to throw a small rubber ball into the air. The ball went up in arc, passing over the head of a lithe form that sprung up in the air six feet to catch it, landing gracefully on all fours, tail swaying contently.

"Nice catch, Zak!" the blond boy called out as the ball was swiftly returned to the owner, the young mutant darting off a distance again in expectation of another throw. The amber-eyed mutant rolled his eyes, and shoved off of the tree approaching the mutant silently from behind. The rubber ball returned to the healer's hand once more, it was rapidly cast off into the distance, a nimble young Mutant in hot pursuit.

"Hello, John," Evan said, turning around. Pyro scowled. He thought he would have surprised the boy for sure.

"It's creepy that you knew who it was without turning around," the pyromancer said taking up a loose stance beside the blond.

"And you watching me from behind a tree Isn't creepy at all?" Evan put forth, throwing the ball once more for the energetic young mutant.

"Nope," the pyromancer said flatly, causing his companion to chuckle. The ball went flying again.

"I settled things with icy-pole," he put forward. The grey-green eyed boy eyed him speculatively for a moment.

"Good," was the simple reply. John frowned, he had been expected a more congratulatory answer.

"Don't you want to know what it was about?" he asked, referencing the cause of the week long skirmish.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" the healer asked rhetorically, fixing his enthralling eyes on the other boy. John swallowed nervously.

"...No" he said in decisive tone. The healer's eyes dimmed slightly, but gave no other outward sign of emotion on the matter.

"Okay," the healer said simply, looking away towards the rapidly approaching tailed mutant.

"Okay?" the pyromancer echoed hollowly.

"I treat Bobby like shit all week long, and you don't even want to know why?"

For some reason Pyro felt angry. Betrayed. Evan should ask why. Evan should care enough to ask why. His fisted clenched tightly, and he could feel the thrum of blood in his ears, the warm rise of heat in the back of his neck.

"Ball!" a small voice announced. He looked down to see the mutant Zak standing in front of the blond healer, a red rubber ball held over his head in both hands like a trophy, a hopeful look on his face. It pissed Pyro off.

"That's enough for today, Zak," Evan commented. The young mutant's face fell momentarily, dejected at the end of his playtime. But a moment later he was darting off across the endless lawns towards the mansion, leaving the two older mutants alone on the grounds. John was startled as he felt a hand clasp his arm gently. The smaller mutant's look was powerful and the pyromancer found he was unable to break grasp or gaze.

"If you don't want to tell me about it, I'm not going to make you tell me. We've known each other for a couple years now. I'd like to think we are friends-"

"We are!" John interjected. Evan smiled sadly.

"Bobby comes from a good family, he doesn't realise..." Evan paused, thinking of how to word his answer.

"He doesn't know what it was like for you. ...I ...I can guess."

John's throat went unexpectedly dry and he wanted to protest, but couldn't say a word his defence. His body sagged as his anger bled out in an instant. Arms snaked around his waist, and the boy realised, to his shock, he was being hugged. He hated it when people touch him, but this felt nice. Really, really warm, like when he used his powers, but more encompassing. He was held in the embrace for what felt like only a brief moment. Nowhere near long enough.

"If you want to talk," the voice said moving away. Several seconds later when the boy came to his senses, he turned to see Evan slowly walking off. John wanted to call after him, but his throat was closed. He couldn't. Soon the healer was out of voice range and eventually, out of sight as well.

John inhaled deeply to regain control of his breathing. He thrust his shaking hand into his pocket, removing his lighter. With difficulty he flicked open the cap and summoned the small flame to his hand, growing in size. It was not the same. Usually his powers made him feel good. Feel powerful and feel secure. Feel Safe. This was not the same. Not as good, not as secure, not as safe.

Not like him.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Author Notes:

This seems the natural place to leave things. I did have another scene in mind to end on featuring rogue (the chapter is named after her after all), but this chapter somehow became less about her being a spanner in the works and more about the boys' relationship. The unused scene will just be transferred to the next chapter. This might work better with the continuity actually. Here's hoping.

Response and Feedback appreciated.

_Carlough_: Thanks for another review. I Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and John's attitude/vulnerabilities.

_TimaeusLover96_: Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Edit: Jan 12, 2011. Corrected a couple minor things the spell check didn't pick up on.

Edit: 30/08/11 Fixed a couple typos

Edit: 17/04/12 Fixed some punctuation


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

_Characters and trademarks are the property of Marvel, 20th Century Fox and the genius that is Stan Lee. No money is made by the author for this work of fiction._

* * *

**Chapter 04**

**Sweet Dreams**

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack.

The basketball arced through the air towards the net and bounced off the board towards the ground.

"Dude, you suck today!" called Colossus to his team mate, as the ball was intercepted by the fast moving female mass on the opposing side.

"That was wide open!"

"Sorry," John replied stoically, brow set in a firm line.

It was nearing lunchtime, and the quartet having found themselves with a free period, had decided to spend it with a friendly, although certainly not uncompetitive, round of two on two basketball. Colossus and Pyro making up one side, with Kitty and Evan on the other. With the amber-eyed boy's fumbled last shot, the 2-2 deadlock remained set. One more hoop from either side would decide the match.

John moved in to intercept a pass between Evan and the only female player, however the pyromancer's actions proved to be too little, too late, as the fourteen your old girl skirted around the man mountain that was Piotr aka Colossus, and passed the ball on to the blonde healer.

Skirting around Pyro, Evan leapt into the air in a graceful move, efficiently depositing to ball through the net, earning him and Kitty another point.

"YES!" screamed the girl, pumping her first. "We won! 3-2! Suck on that, Allerdyce!"

"Aww, man!" exclaimed Piotr in annoyance. "You so had that last shot handed to you, John!"

TWACK!

Colossus smacked the basketball hard into the ground in frustration, and it bounced off behind them.

"It's Pyro," John corrected automatically.

"I think you'll find it's this!" Kitty put her hand to her head in the shape of an L, beaming broadly.

"She's got you there, John," The healer remarked, wiping sweat from his brow as he turned from looking to see wherever the ball had bounced off to.

The corner of the pyromancer's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile for a few seconds.

"Maybe," he remarked coolly to the shorter teen, as the girl did a victory dance just beyond his arms reach, mockingly. "But at least I don't have that ugly thing on my neck like she does."

"Huh? What!" the girl exclaimed loudly, halting her fanfare.

"This," the elemental remarked stepping forward and flicking her in the forehead.

"Ah! Owwwwww. No fair!" she complained. Pyro smirked cruelly, whilst Piotr and Evan laughed.

"Sorry, Kitty. But all's fair in love, war and basketball," Evan quoted, with a broad, Cheshire cat grin.

"Awww. So is not!" she whined playfully, causing the three boys to laugh.

Colossus moved after to the wayward ball and picked it up, spinning it on a finger dexterously.

"Another game guys?" he asked. "We could ask Rogue and Bobby to join us for three on three."

"Not for me," Evan remarked idly. "I'm almost late to see the Professor. I'll see you all later," the healer stated.

"See you later," Colossus remarked and the other's nodded, as the boy left.

"I guess we need to find Bobby," the man mountain pondered.

"Hey, where is he anyway? I haven't seen him today," Kitty asked, leaning her elbow on John's shoulder comically. The elemental gave the girl a death glare and Colossus snickered at his predicament.

"Hitting it off with his girlfriend probably," John sniped, eyes watching Evan's shrinking back.

* * *

Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Ahhh" Bobby exclaimed, flicking his hand in the air as he winced at the stinging pain in his fingers.

"Ha ha. She shoots. She scores," Rogue gloated, as she whacked the puck past the spot where the thermokinetic's hand had been resting on the air hockey table, giving her a point.

"Told you it wasn't a good place to put your hand, Bobby," Rogue said with mock sympathy.

"Yeah, well I know that now!" he said with a coy smile.

A few days had passed since Bobby had made his 'sort of' peace accord with John. Subsequently, things had pretty much returned to the way they had been. His roommate doing his best to ignore that the brunette even existed, whilst simultaneously threatening to set him on fire if he touched anything that belonged to him. Normal really. The ice elemental had been keeping a little distance still though just in case the cease fire fell through. However since he'd been hanging out with Rogue, instead of Evan and John (by proxy), maintaining some space hadn't been too hard.

The girl was something else. Beautiful. Fun. Smart. His age. A Mutant. When his powers first developed a couple years earlier, he had been afraid that no one would ever understand him. Hell, he was just plain afraid. But since being here with Evan and the others, he had learnt he wasn't so alone, and there was a chance now to be with someone like him who could understand what it was like to be an outcast. To live in fear and be feared.

Although Rogue as of yet had not revealed specifically what her powers were to the boy. Only to say that bad things happen to people who touch her.

That just sounded weird.

"Hey!" Rogue called catching Bobby's attention.

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear my question did you?"

"Sorry," Bobby apologised turning slightly red in embarrassment, "I was um, daydreaming."

"U-huh. Well, dream boy. I was asking what you think of Kitty and John?"

"Kitty and John?" he echoed in confusion. "What about them?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of hair off her face as she bent to begin a new round of puck attack/air hockey with the brunette.

"I was talking to Kitty last night. She was telling me that she likes John."

Surprised, Bobby missed the next shot allowing Rogue to sink another puck, pushing her into the lead 4:3.

"Really?" he asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah, she's totally hot for him. Do you think he's interested?"

The brunette choked slightly, and glanced away to try and hide his deer-in-headlights look.

"Um...Pretty sure he's isn't," he muttered evasively.

"Really? Are you sure? She really likes him," the girl said with a frown.

"Kitty is fourteen," Bobby replied.

"So?"

"So...So...I don't think he's interested," he floundered searching for words.

'_If I screw this up he's going to kill me!_' the boy thought in dread.

"You sure? You never can tell sometimes," Rogue inputted thoughtfully.

"We're roommates," Bobby said in explanation, as if that closed the entire argument. "But you're right. You never can tell sometimes," Bobby said vaguely, thinking about the pyromancer's appraisals of Evan's backside during the pool game.

"Maybe you can ask him?" the girl suggested.

"Hell no!" Bobby protested immediately. "Not a chance. If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned. He'll kill me in my sleep if I nose around in his personal life. It's like a rule we have. I leave him alone, and he doesn't kill me."

Rogue gave him a dubious look.

"So where does that leave Kitty?"

Bobby shrugged.

"Kitty likes a plate of lasagne as much as the next guy. She'll be crushing on Piotr soon enough."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door to Professor Xavier's office cracked opened, and a blonde head poked itself in.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Evan asked to wheelchair bound man, who was moving out from behind his desk.

"Yes, Evan, please come in and make yourself comfortable."

The sixteen year old boy nodded and stepped past the door, closing it behind him.

"I wanted to talk with you a little more," The professor said as the boy sat down in an arm chair, and Xavier located himself in the empty space opposite him as he continued speaking.

"For it seems, I've been incredibly lax of late in regards to the regularity of our sessions. Time seems to have a way of getting away from all of us. I fear I must apologise."

"That's alright," Evan returned, settling himself in the chair for all intents in purposes relaxed, although a trained eye, such as the one Xavier possessed, psychic powers notwithstanding, could see he was uncomfortable. Xavier smiled reassuringly.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. No complaints in the health department."

Evan waved a hand in an encompassing fashion, referencing his handy healing power.

"Yes, of course," Xavier said with a slight chuckle.

"I hear you mended a hairline fracture on young master Zak. Professor Monroe was grateful for your aid."

"Jean, less so?" Evan queried, although from the boys tone, he seemed to already know the answer.

Xavier smiled lightly in amusement. "Doctor Grey knows your heart is in the right place. However as a medical practitioner, she would prefer..."

"Prefer to leave the medical issues to those with medical training, yes I know. I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes," Evan said sheepishly.

"And I think we are all rather thankful for it," Xavier said with a laugh causing the blonde boy to crack a smile.

"Did healing your young friend cause you to exert yourself much?" Xavier asked leaning forward.

Evan frowned, falling into thought.

"Um...No. I barely felt a thing. Although it was only a small injury."

"Yes, I see," the man said with a pensive expression.

"You are still only using your powers infrequently?"

"Probably only two or three times a week. Nothing major. Scratches from skateboarding for the most part."

"Well then, I suppose we should be grateful then you have not had to deal with more," Xavier remarked.

Evan nodded in reply, with a guarded expression.

"How are other things going with the other students," the professor asked, swapping topics.

"You've made friends with young Mister Drake, yes?"

"Bobby? Err yeah. Him and John have been great. I like them a lot," the youth said with a fond look that broke through his guard.

"I'm delighted to hear it. And to hear that Mister Drake is settling in nicely, no doubt in part to you making him feel welcome.

Evan shrugged. "He's nice. A little naive, but ... fun."

The professor could sense the affection in the voice of the young teen. It was warmed the man's heart to see that Evan could find himself open to other, after the state he had been in when he had first arrived, he had once harboured thoughts that the gifted young man may never be able to sustain a relationship with his peers. The man was pleased to see his initial concerns were unfounded. Xavier smiled.

"That's good, good indeed. And how have you been sleeping?"

The boy's fond expression faded.

"..."

"I don't need psychic powers to gather there might be a problem in that regard, Evan," The professor remarked. The boy frowned.

"I Uh. ...The last few nights I've been having a strange dream."

"What is strange about this dream?"

"It's been the same."

Xavier said nothing, sensing the boy would continue at his own pace.

"It's night, I think. I'm in a forest. All of a sudden I'm covered by light. And Fire. It doesn't hurt...At least I don't think it does. But it scares me. Then I wake up.

"How many nights has this been going for now?" The man asks.

"Four nights now."

Xavier frowned.

"I'd like to see whether they disappear on their own. The mind is a mysterious entity, even to the likes of me. However if these dreams continue to the same degree, or if they worsen, I may suggest to you some psychic blocks to try and stop them, or pharmacological aid if you are uncomfortable with the former.

Evan frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Xavier gave a reassuring smile and wheeled his chair closer and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You are a remarkable young man, Evan. You've had to grow up faster than you should have ever had to. I'd suggest you take advantage of your friends, such as young Misters Allerdyce and Drake. One should never underestimate the healing power a friend can provide."

"Yes, Professor."

The man gave a comforting smile.

"That's enough for today then, Evan. It is almost lunchtime, and I'm afraid there is an Eton Mess with my name on it" the man said jovially, causing the healer to laugh half-heartedly.

"Until later then. Good day, Sir"

"Good day, Evan."

Standing up from the seat, the healer made a beeline for the office door and closed it behind him with a click. The youth exhaled heavily, standing there for several long moments, before starting to down the corridor, not really paying much attention to where he was going.

He had scarcely progressed five meters when he heard a voice call his name.

"Evan."

The teen looked up, grey-green eyes zeroed in on the sound, sighting the resident amber-eyed pyromaniac in front of him, leaning against the wall. The bigger boy pushed himself off the wall to come stand in front of him.

"Hey," Pyro greeted softly.

"Hey," he offered in return. Evan stood there awkwardly a moment, uncertain what to say. "I'll see you lunch," he mouth supplied without much thought on his part, and he made to walk off, but John, stopped with a hand on his arm, amber eyes roving over him slowly.

"You alright?" the fire elemental asked after some seconds examination.

"I'm fine," Evan defended swiftly and maybe a little harshly. "Catch you at lunch okay?"

John frowned, but let go of his arm.

"See you there," the taller youth said neutrally.

Evan nodded and walked a couple steps away before stopping, guilt seeping in about how he worded things. Xavier's words echo in his head. He turned to face the taller boy who had not shifted position.

"Thanks for caring," he said to the other boy after a hesitant pause, before quickly walking off again.

John watched him walk off with concern on his face.

"Always."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rogue sighed, abandoning her anxiety driven Morse code she'd been tapping upon her bed rail, and looked over at the clock for the umpteenth. 2.08 Am. Still awake. Still couldn't sleep.

She had been dreaming. Cody Robbins. The first boy she had kissed. The first person her powers had harmed. Cody now lived in a permanent coma, the last she heard, and for a few months she had lived with his thoughts and memories stuck in her. She got the easier deal.

It had been months since she had a dream about part of his life, and she had to wonder why now.

"That's pretty obvious, Marie," she derided herself aloud. One word.

Bobby.

Bobby was cute, fit, fun. She could totally see herself falling in love and marrying a guy like him. But how could she ever get close to someone, when she could only ever hurt them.

She rolled over and sighed heavily, facing her roommate Kitty, and the door beyond. Rogue focused on her younger friend in the bed opposite.

'_Wouldn't it be something if Kitty did end up dating John...Pyro, and I ended up going out with Bobby. Something symbolic about that. Roommates dating roommates,_' She thought, staring at the girl.

'I envy her.'

"Mmm...I- Ah."

The teen looked up. She could hear someone talking. It sounded like Logan. She hadn't spoken to him much since she'd been hanging with Bobby and Kitty. Having fun with kids her own age. She'd forgotten what it was like to have friends. But then Logan was a friend too. If that's what he was.

Deciding if they both couldn't sleep, they might as well talk. Rogue got up and left her room, walking quietly to make sure she didn't disturb Kitty. Although to be honest, the fourteen year old slept like the dead.

Slipping out of her room, Rogue traversed the hall down towards Logan's room. Frowning at the sounds, she decided he wasn't talking to someone, so much as talking to himself. Peering past the door that was left ajar, she could see him tossing in his sleep, obviously like she had been herself, in the midst of a nightmare.

"Logan," she whispered drawing near.

"Logan."

"Yaaa!" Logan came up from the bed to a sitting position, blades growing from his hands plunging right into the girl's chest.

* * *

"Help me! Help me! Help me!"

Bobby sat up from his slept with a jerk.

"What's that?" he called to Pyro, who was already sitting up, looking startled and grey. The boys could hear the sound of running feet past their room, and hurried whispers.

With a concerned glance to Bobby, Pyro fished his trusty Zippo lighter from under his pillow and quickly leapt out of bed, heading to the door.

"John!" the ice-elemental mutant cried after him fearfully, quickly pulling himself out of bed and running after him. In seconds he had caught up to his counterpart element, standing at the mouth to Logan's room, a small crowd of young mutants gathering in front of him around the doorway.

"No! Don't touch her!" Came a sharp voice from inside, and the brunette looked in over shorter kids to the horrific scene within. It was Rogue. She was standing over Logan, blood pouring from three stab wounds that were horrific enough that the damage could be seen from behind.

Logan's arm was touching her face in what was meant to have been a comforting gesture, but had turned into a self-inflicted act of torture, the gruff man's face contorted with pain, even as Rogue's wounds began to recede and heal.

Bobby saw a flash of white hair, and the room's third inhabitants hand lashed out, and batted Logan's hand away from contact with the girl. Bobby quickly put the sharp voice together with its source, Evan.

The contact severed, Logan began to seize on the floor, even as Rogue, wounds half-healed attempted to move and re-establish contact with him once more, her mind doubtless thinking only of survival.

"Don't!" Evan warned, bringing his hands up, and emitting a light from them, inches away from touching the girl.

"What's going on here?"

Bobby looked over down the hall and saw Scott hurrying towards them, Jean a close step behind him. The brunette looked back to see Evan's focused expression, and Rogue's wounds highlighted by the light from the lithe boy's hands, began to heal over once more. A few lengthy seconds later, the task was completed, and Evan's hands fell limply to his side, his body slouching as if he had just run a marathon. Rogue turned around on the spot, and Bobby's mouth ran dry.

He could see where her nightie had been shredded, the girl having obviously been stabbed by Logan. But that made no sense to the ice-elementalist. Why would he stab her. What was going on?

"Scott, get a pillow," Jean commanded to her partner, and the man, quickly acquiesced passing her the item, before looking to Rogue for an explanation.

"It...was an accident," the girl said weakly, before quickly leaving the room. The students quickly fled her path, and Bobby found himself mechanically moving without thought. Not towards the girl he had spent time with the last few days, playing games and sneaking peaks at over school books in class. But rather backpedalling out of her way. Like the others, afraid of whatever it was she had done to cause 'this' to a tough guy like Logan.

"Everyone! Go back to your rooms," Scott commanded. "Colossus, help Evan back to his room."

"Right," the large boy said, easily drawing the drained healer to his feet. As students began to filter away, Bobby saw Evan mumble his thanks to the hulk-like teen.

Finally forced to leave the doorway, with the flow of younger mutants, the brunette feeling somewhat frightened by events turned to find John. He saw the pyromancer with a clenched jaw and balled fists, standing stationary watching Colossus escort the much smaller Evan away towards the healer's room, down the opposite direction of their own. Concern and fury battling for equality on his face.

"Do you think Rogue will be okay?" he broached tentatively. Pyro scowled.

"Who cares about her! She almost killed that Wolverine guy, and nearly did the same to Evan."

"But what if she's still hurt. Someone should..."

"If you like her that much, find her yourself!" John snarled, pulling himself ramrod straight and stalking off down the hall, in the direction that Colossus had taken the blonde boy.

Hesitating, Bobby bit his lip. He wanted to go after Rogue to check on her. But to be honest, he felt he was afraid of her now. She had told him that bad things happened when people touched her skin, but he definitely didn't think it would be anything like this.

John's words echoed in his head.

_'If you like her that much, find her yourself?_'

Bobby did like her, there was no doubt about that. But then why did he feel so torn. Standing on the spot, feeling lost, he made his decision and made his way down the hall.

After John.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Author's Notes

Firstly as always, sorry for my dreadfully slow progress. I've had this chapter finished and actually open on my screen for I don't know how many weeks now. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter I suppose, not my best work, and I've been stuck for ages deciding whether or not to rewrite this, write the next chapter and combine it with this or just upload this one. In the end I thought I should just upload it and move on to more interesting things.

Next chapters going to start getting into more mature territory anyway, so I may upgrade the rating to M for the next chapter. Much easier for me to write darker material anyway.

Finally, I'd like to thank the kind reviews I've had for this story so far. I seem to be acquiring a small but enthusiastic following, so a big thank you to Carlough, M-Kay, Timaeus and Scratch Man, your reviews keep me motivated. So hope you continue to enjoy the story and keep writing those wonderful reviews.

Edit: 30/08/11 Fixed up a couple typos.

Edit: 17/04/12 Fixed up some punctuation.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_

_Characters and trademarks are the property of Marvel, 20th Century Fox and the genius that is Stan Lee. No money is made by the author for this work of fiction._

AN: Please note I've boosted the rating to M to cover any violence or sexual references.

* * *

**Chapter 05**

**Sabretooth**

_The X Mansion_

_Hospital Ward_

"Logan. Logan, can you hear me?"

A gruff face winced, brow contracting as he slowly slid his eyes open. Upon recognising Professor Xavier, Wolverine grunted to himself in amused discontent, somehow not surprised to see the man. He closed his eyes again. The feral mutant felt like he had been through a horrific car crash.

Again.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

Xavier leaned in, talking gently.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Mmm. Yeah. What did she do to me?"

"She borrowed your power to save her life. When Rogue touches someone, she absorbs their energy, their life force. For mutants this is also includes their gifts. In your case - the ability to heal.

"It felt like she almost killed me."

"If she held on any longer, she could have," Xavier said poignantly. "Thankfully, young Master Ross interceded before it reached that point."

"Who?" Wolverine croaked.

"One of our students here. A new friend of hers I believe. Evan Ross. His - healing ability saved both your lives," the professor said, resting his chin on steeped fingers.

"Guess I owe him a beer then," the feral mutant murmured, sitting up stiffly.

"Yes," the professor laughed lightly. "Though if you would be kind enough to wait until he is of age, I would appreciate it greatly."

"I've got time," the man snorted, trying to get up only to have his arms fail him, and land back on the bed with a huff.

"Speaking of which," Wolverine continued. "What time is it?"

"It's morning. Would you like to head to breakfast?" Xavier offered. Wolverine tried to push himself back up, only to fall down again.

"No - I think I'll just stay here and rest a little bit longer."

* * *

_The Dining Hall_

"Oh! Hey! Hey!" Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde called out loudly, practically bouncing in her seat to wave Colossus over to her table. The gigantic teenager nodded from the doorway across the room, making his way over to her empty table, ignored the rolled eyes directed at the pair.

There weren't too many people at breakfast yet, only about a dozen students, but those that were, sat heads hunched together talking lowly and energetically. One didn't have to guess too hard to know it was about the night's events. Piotr, after collecting his breakfast, sat down opposite the girl, towering over her with his height even whilst sitting.

"Have you heard anything? How's Evan?" Kitty burst out, leaning forward inquisitively, eager for news. The hulk-like mutant shrugged faintly, pushing around a pile of bacon and eggs that was almost overflowing the plate with a plastic spork.

"I know a bit. Not much" Piotr said with a downward cast frown.

"I took Evan back to his room last night like Cyclops said. He was really tired. Fell right asleep as soon as he lay down. I guess healing a err - injury like the one Rogue had takes a lot out of ya."

Piotr shovelled a load of food into his mouth, chewing robotically.

"But he's alright though right?" the girl quizzed, worriedly. "He not hurt or nothing right?"

Colossus quirked an eyebrow at the girl's grammar, and finished off his mouthful before responding.

"Doctor Grey came and checked on him last night, before sending me off to bed. She said he was fine, and just tired from overusing his powers. Gave him the day off from class though, just in case."

"Oh. Well good. Oh! But you've seen him though, right?" Kitty asked.

Colossus nodded as he swallowed another mouthful.

"Mmmhmm. We're not supposed to, since he's meant to be resting, but I ducked my head in on the way down here, but he was still asleep."

"But he wasn't bleeding from the eyeballs or anything, right?"

Colossus eyed her strangely.

"Um - No. I'm sure Doctor Grey would have noticed that. He's fine. Just tired."

"Oh - okay," the girl muttered quietly. "Oh! Hey Bobby! Sit with us!" she called animatedly, swapping from dejected to energised in an instant. Searching out the voice, the sixteen year brunette looked relieved to see them, and quickly walked over without stopping for food.

"Hey. Have you seen Evan or Rogue yet?" Bobby asked without preamble as he sat down with the pair. Kitty eagerly began relaying what Piotr had told her to the elementalist, leaving Colossus free to eat his mountain of food stoically, nodding and shaking his head at appropriate points. The younger boy looked quite relieved to hear the blonde healer wasn't in any sort of danger.

"But what about Rogue?" Bobby asked hesitantly after a lengthy pause, seemingly uncomfortable about asking about anything to do with the girl.

"She's hiding up in our room," Kitty said mournfully, shaking her head. "She doesn't wanna be seen by anyone after what she did to that Wolverine guy. She thinks everyone would be afraid of her. I told her that wasn't true, though," the girl said, biting her lip, clearly not believing her own words. She frowned down at her food.

Bobby hid his face at the mention of people being scared of her, embarrassed, staring at the tablecloth. It was Evan and John he had followed last night, not Rogue. Talking and thinking about the girl now, just felt awkward.

Piotr swallowing another mouthful of bacon, noticed the boy's reticent posture, but said nothing. After all, the older mutant wouldn't blame anyone for being a little scared of Rogue, and also Wolverine, after last night. Quite a number of the students were already, if what he'd overheard in the halls was any indication.

Even he certainly felt uncomfortable with the pair now, though he wouldn't admit that on pain of death. For someone like Bobby though, a sweet inexperienced kid that wears his heart on his sleeve, it would have to come as a bit of a shock for a friend to keep such dangerous powers secret. Colossus filled his utensil again, as he directed a question at the other boy.

"Where's Pyro this morning?" Colossus asked. "He was with you last night, right?"

Bobby picked at the table surface.

"Yeah. He wanted to check on Evan last night, but Doctor Grey caught us outside his room and sent us to bed. He might still be in bed. He was asleep when I left." Bobby frowned in thought, unconsciously crossing his arms protectively.

"You okay, Bobby?" Colossus enquired, brow raised. The leaner boy flushed slightly.

"Um-yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't sleep well. Excuse me-" he said standing, Colossus and Kitty looking up at him.

"I'm gonna grab some food."

Bobby walked off awkwardly, leaving the other two students sitting there. Kitty sighed loudly, resting her head on a palm.

"Bobby's cute isn't he, Piotr?" the girl breathed. Colossus, finishing off the last morsel on his plate, gave her a funny look.

"You're asking me?"

"Huh? Oh never mind!" she said with an angry scowl and dismissive wave. "I'm just saying."

"Whatever" the mutant male shrugged, crossing his cutlery and looking over. "Are you gonna eat that?" Colossus asked, pointing at the lone muffin on the girl's plate. Kitty flushed.

"Um - No. It's all yours."

"Thanks" Colossus droned, reaching out. "Muffins are nice."

The girl stared at him.

"What?"

* * *

_Lunchtime_

_The Outer Courtyard_

Rogue recoiled inwardly, misery building in the pit of her stomach, as another pair of students fell quiet as they walked by. With fearful looks, they hurried past, exchanging hushed whispers. The leeching mutant's head fell to her chest with a shudder, before lifting her eyes back up defiantly, blinking. She would not cry.

The girl had known they would be afraid of her. Everyone was once they knew what she could do. That one touch from her and she could sap their strength, steal their powers, or even kill them. Just by a touch. They should run screaming, yet she had been the one who had been afraid all day. Only the lure of food had been strong enough to pull her from her room. Not strong enough though, to brave the other students and head to the lunch hall though. So she sat in the courtyard lamenting, wishing for her courage to build up.

It didn't.

"Rogue!" a familiar voice called. She looked up recognising it as Bobby's, the boy striding purposefully toward her. The girl relaxed, eyes lighting up, happy to see a friendly face for once.

"Bobby. Hey I…"

"Rogue, what did you do!" the boy interjected cutting her off. Her expression sank.

"They're saying you're stealing other mutant's powers."

"No! No I borrowed it," she began explaining quickly. "I didn't have a choice. You don't…"

"You never use your power against another mutant," Bobby cut in again, expression fierce. Rogue felt her stomach plummet again. He was angry with her. Her friend, the one that she had laughed and goofed off with the last few days, and had secretly crushed over, was angry with her for using her powers. Just like everyone else in the school. She hoped Xavier's would be different.

"Listen, the students are freaked," the boy continued, focused on her. "Professor Xavier is furious. I don't know what he'll do to you." The brunette paused a moment, light blue eyes watching her carefully.

"I think it'll be easier on your own." Rogue's lips began to tremble. He was right. She would never be accepted here, she never had been.

"I think you should go."

The girl stood up, looking to walk away, but paused and glanced back at the expression on the boy she thought had feeling for her.

"But aren't we friends Bobby? I thought you liked-"

"I can't be with someone I can't touch," the boy interrupted scathingly, the coldness in his voice making the girl feel sick to her stomach.

"Just go."

The girl turned and ran, 'Rogue' once more.

Behind her, the boy's ice-blue eyes flashed yellow, and he smiled.

* * *

_Later That Afternoon_

_Xavier's Office_

"…And there was no lasting damage that I could determine. All three of them are no worse for wear medically speaking," Doctor Grey told the assembled mutants. She, along with Storm and Cyclops were in Xavier's office, comparing notes about the night's events. It was the nature of living and working in a school of hormonal teenage mutants, x-men missions notwithstanding, that incidents such as last night took place. But it had been a while since such a 'bloody' affair had occurred with the school walls. Not since Pyro's previous roommate touched the stereo anyway.

"And what of Evan?" Xavier asked the woman quietly, crossing his hands. "How is he?"

"He's a - a little worn out. Some lasting lethargy over using so much of his power at once. He'll be back to full strength in another hour or so. If he isn't already," the woman said with a frown.

Storm chuckled heartily.

"I remember a couple years ago when you first brought him here, Professor. He could barely heal a scratch," the weather controlling mutant said with a smile. "He's becoming quite the powerful young man."

Scott leaned forward more in his chair to add his own remark to Storm's.

"Yes, about that. Do you think it wise Professor, to expose-"

"I know what you're thinking, Scott," Xavier interjected sternly, "and that conversation is long past over."

The younger man looked like he wanted to say more, but was cut off by the door to Xavier's office bursting open unexpectedly.

"Where is she!" Wolverine demanded, charging in.

"Who?" Scott said, standing up.

"Rogue," Xavier said gravely, answering for the feral mutant, having read his mind.

"She's left the mansion."

* * *

_Later That Night_

_John and Bobby's Dorm Room_

A body tossed and turned in sweat-soaked sheets. Low mumbles and words passing cracked lips.

"Mmm. No. Don't."

'Fucking freak. Waste of space. Useless dog. Should have drowned you, you useless fuck.'

"No."

'Don't you look at me like that boy! Point those fucking eyes down.'

"I didn't…"

'That's it, you're gonna get it now freak. Come here! You too stupid to understand? I said come here now freak!'

John sat bolt upright in bed, heart pounding noisily in his chest. Breath coming in short gasps, he wiped cold sweat from his face, and glanced around. He was in the Xavier mansion, in his room there. Bobby was on the opposite bed, sleeping undisturbed. John fell back to the mattress in a heap, swallowing deeply as he calmed his racing heart.

It was not real. It was just a dream. Dreams could not hurt him. Just a dream.

The boy reached under his pillow to retrieve his trusty Zippo, flicking it open for comfort. The light from the small flame flickered off of damp skin. He sighed in relief, gaining some comfort from the fire.

When his breathing calmed sufficiently, John closed the lighter, but kept a hold of it. He swallowed again, lips parched. He felt hot and sticky beneath the sheets, sweat itching on his skin. John threw the covers off of him, looking over to check once more, that he hadn't woken Bobby. He couldn't handle it if the other boy found out how pathetic he was. John wiped his face again, and climbed out of bed. Shaking lightly, he left the room.

The teenager didn't remember the walk there, but before he was aware of it the boy was standing in front of a familiar door. John looked both ways down the empty hall. Everything was silent and quiet. The mansion slept peacefully. Everyone was sleeping. Except for him.

Amber eyes stared at the door, hand outstretched, set across the handle. All he had to do was turn his wrist. That was all that separated him between him and the one person in this place he felt something for. He breathed heavily.

'Just open the door, coward,' he told himself.

'Open it. Open it!'

John's hand slipped from the handle. He walked away from Evan's door, head bowed, feeling dead.

* * *

Making his way back to his room, the teen lingered only long enough to snatch his towel from the back of the door. He walked down the dark hall, shirtless, toward the communal bathroom. Walking in, he made a line for the sink. Setting down the lighter still clutched between numb fingers, John turned the facet on, splashing cold water across his face. The water felt good on his skin, but he still felt slightly sick to his core. Grabbing his towel and Zippo he turned, and walked into one of the shower stalls. He'd feel better once he washed the sweat off.

Locking the cubicle door and tossing his towel on the bench, the boy stripped his boxers off and tossed them in a bunch atop his towel. Stepping into the shower he placed his Zippo within reach in the soap holder, and turned the water on. Hot. He needed it hot.

Arms outstretching across the tile wall supporting his weight, the boy numbly stood head bowed beneath the torrent of water.

Time bled by. John wasn't sure how long he had been standing in the shower, and he didn't care. The hot water had restored some life to his skin. It felt good. Almost like a hug, but not quite. John's thoughts drifted to Evan.

What foolishness had possessed him to want to go and knock on his door. Did he hope that Evan could make the bad dreams go away. Like a frightened little child that needed a cuddle from Mommy. He snorted to himself.

"Stupid."

He wanted to berate himself but couldn't find the will. Because deep down, John knew he was that scared little boy, and he did want someone to keep the bad monsters away. He remembered vividly, the times Evan hugged him. It disturbed him how safe they made him feel.

Evan.

John felt himself harden at the thoughts of the boy. He bent his face away from the plummeting water as he gripped himself tightly. One hand propping himself up off the tile wall, the other sliding over his wet length. He pleasured himself for long minutes until, groaning and gasping, he released into his fingers, water washing seed away.

The boy leaned forward onto his supporting arm, crossing it across the tile, hiding his face.

'You'll always be a freak,' a cruel voice echoed in his head.

John sniffed, eyes burrowed into his arms.

"Fuck you, old man," he muttered.

Snatching his Zippo from the soap dish and clutching it tightly, he turned the water on hotter.

Steam built up. It was hot.

Almost like a hug.

* * *

_Not Long After_

_John and Bobby's Dorm Room_

Plunk.

Bobby jerked awake, wondering what the sharp noise was that had disturbed him from his sleep.

Plunk.

Blinking groggily and tilting his head, the brunette saw his roommate, Pyro, sitting on the end of his bed, head bent and hair... yes it was definitely wet, reflecting darkly in the moonlight. The boy's singlet and sweatpants rustled softly, as he bent back from tying his shoelaces, the plunk obviously having been the sound his shoes made on the floor as he plopped them down carelessly.

Bobby frowned, his eyes searching for the red neon letters of his alarm clock on the desk.

What the hell was the other boy doing up at three in the morning. The brunette wouldn't have thought it possible for either of them to be awake before nine in the morning, after the day's excitement. First the incident with Wolverine, Evan and Rogue the night before, where neither boy had slept very well. Then Rogue going missing earlier tonight, with the staff apparently heading out to get her.

The ice elementalist still had to speak with the girl about what happened last night, and tried waiting up for when she and the others got back. The Professor always found who he was looking for, no matter where they were in the world, so he wasn't worried about her in that sense. Just clearing the air. However he had fallen asleep around 11-ish after deciding it was something which could wait until tomorrow, after she got back. Bobby was really surprised to see that his roommate was up though. He didn't think he cared enough for the girl to still be awake.

As he watched, Pyro stood, unaware that the room's other occupant had awoken. Bending over, the seventeen year reached underneath his bed. The brunette opened his mouth to ask; 'what are you doing?'. But he closed it saying nothing, watching motionlessly as the boy rolled a basketball out.

Bobby snapped his eyes shut as John walked past, pretending to still be asleep. He heard rustle of pants and the familiar clicking of the male's lighter. Quiet footsteps moved away, and with a soft squeak of hinges, the bedroom door shut. Ice-blue eyes immediately snapped back open. John was gone. With a frown, the brunette rolled back over, facing the wall, stamping down thoughts about the boy. It wasn't his business.

Bobby shut his eyes, trying to sleep, but after long minutes of forcing himself to think of nothing, only to have his mind repeatedly invaded by ponderings of what his roommate was up to, he rolled back over with a sigh. Looking over at the seventeen year olds empty bed, and the untidy mess shoved beneath the frame, Bobby swallowed. He felt weirded out, like he was a trespasser in his own room all of a sudden.

The thermokinetic threw back his bed sheets, and quickly stood up. Before he knew it he was grabbing his own shoes and a t-shirt, and hurrying out to search for John.

* * *

_The Mansion Grounds_

It was a cold night. Mist hung low over the fountain as Bobby hurried past searching for the other teenager. Anyone in their right mind would be safely nestled away indoors, or baring that, conducted a temporary retreat in face of the chilly temperatures to seek out a jacket, or three. However, given the nature of the young brunette's powers, he didn't even feel cold as he wandered about searching, eyes peeled, scouring the moonlit ground between the mansion and the nearby woods for a sign of life.

To his surprise, it was not his ice-blue eyes that found his roommate, but his ears. The soft repetitive impact of rubber on concrete echoing faintly in the dark. Bobby ridiculed himself silently.

'Duh, he had a basketball. Where do you think he was heading?'

Coming towards the basketball court and sighting the other boy, he paused. John's back was to him. He was positioned mid-court, lining up a shot. The boy's hair still wet, dripped water down his neck and back, visible through the pyromancer's thin singlet. Like Bobby, he also took no notice of the cold, either impervious to it due to his fire mutation, or simply just oblivious.

Bobby hesitated.

Why the hell had he come out after the other male. Pyro disliked company in the best of times, and Bobby would bet his butt that the hot-headed seventeen year old would be even less welcome to company after being followed at three in the morning.

John finished lining up the shot, and the ball arced through the air, soaring through the hoop perfectly from mid-field. Bobby couldn't help but let out the gasp of awe, but this proved his undoing as the other boy whirled round, Zippo lighter in hand. Seeing Bobby, the teen scowled and turned his back on the brunette, catching the ball as it rolled back his way.

"What the hell do you want, Bobby?" the taller boy asked, contempt at the intrusion practically dripping from his words. Bobby swallowed nervously, and after a sideways glance, trying dodging the question rather than admit he had followed him.

"That was quite the shot," he ventured cautiously. The other boy said nothing, jaw clenched as he took another shot at the board. It hit the wooden backing with a loud thump, and fell through the net, bouncing away. The fire mutant walked after it.

"Too bad you didn't shoot that well in the game the other day," Bobby continued uncertainly, trying to fill the silence. "You would have beaten me and Evan, hands down."

Far from being pacified though, the mutant teenager whirled from his task, eyes ablaze with anger.

"What the fuck do you want Bobby?" the boy shouted, stepping towards him, radiating violence. Despite himself, Bobby retreated a step, petrified.

"Do you think I threw the match on purpose or some shit!" John raged, closing in on the other boy, fists clenched, faces scant inches apart. The brunette bewildered, stared dumbly at the male, before his mouth processed the answer.

"Um...no," he said dumbly, before glancing away with a frown.

"Why did you?" Bobby asked, unable to help himself, the words just kind of tumbling out. No sooner had they passed his lips though, the brunette knew he had made a mistake. He was still sorely unprepared however, for the shattering punch to his jaw.

Bobby fell backwards to the ground, stunned. He clutched his stinging jaw, as the world spun, the dizzying sensation of blood pounding in his ears.

'John had hit him,' he told himself numbly, trying to work out what had happened.

John had actually hit him.

He looked up at the taller boy shocked, only to find an identical expression in place. The pyromancer's face had been bleached of all colour and stared down at Bobby in a look of abject terror, body practically frozen in place.

Bobby pushed himself off the ground, wincing at the sting of grazed skin on the backs of his arms where he had hit the concrete.

"John?" he asked cautiously, wincing at the horrible stabbing pain the motion of his jaw caused. Boy could the other teen pack bunch.

Shaking himself from his horrified stupor, the fire mutant looked remorsefully down at the other boy and the swelling mark on his jaw. Then, schooling his expression into one that gave away no emotion, he took one backwards step, and then another before turning and walking away.

"John!" Bobby called after him.

"Pyro!"

"Stay away from me, Bobby," the boy returned sharply, neither stopping or turning. The sixteen year old pulled himself painfully to his knees clutching his jaw.

"Pyro!" he called again, an edge of anger creeping into his voice. The older boy just ignored him.

"Py- ah!" Bobby felt something crack audibly in his jaw, a blinding pain hit him like a stab in the eye. It was completely debilitating, and for several seconds it was all Bobby could do just to blink and remember to breath. And then, as quickly as the pain had set in, it vanished, leaving the boy with a dull throbbing sensation beneath his ears.

"Ah...damn," the boy cursed standing up. If the pyromaniac hadn't cracked or chipped something, Bobby would be amazed. Blinking a couple times to steel himself, the brunette looked up after the retreating teen. He was a good twenty paces ahead of him now, but he wasn't going that fast. He could catch up. To say what though, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say anything in general given how much pain he was in.

Crack.

A sharp snapping sound pierced the wood to Bobby's side. Hand to cheek, the boy turned to face the dark trees but saw nothing. Just the swirl of mist between shadowy trunks. Bobby felt his pulse quicken, as he reassessed his surroundings.

He was out on the grounds in the dead of night, in freezing temperatures, whilst the mansion slept with no clue he was out here. He was injured, maybe seriously, and the only living person in sight was the one who injured him.

Crunch.

The hairs on the back of Bobby's neck stood up at another sound from the wood. He felt his hands began to perspire and adrenaline pump through his veins. He began walking almost at a run after John, wanting to call out to the other boy to stop, or wait, or do something, but was afraid even to speak, and not out of a sense of preventing further damage to his jaw.

Crack.

Abandoning all pretext of walking, Bobby ran towards John's depleting back, the distance between them rapidly closing. The boy whirled around at the sound, raising his voice.

"Bobby, just go a-"

The pyromancer didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as a dark shape had barrelled out of the twisting woods, traversing the distance between boy and forest in less time than it took to speak, knocking John cleanly off his feet to the grassy ground. Bobby skidded to a halt, heart pounding like a drum as his wide eyes took in the attacker.

It was bigger than both boys put together. A dark shape that bounded out of the dark on all fours, like a great bear. It crouched over John, a long hairy limb holding the pyromancer to the ground.

Bobby froze for an instant, uncertain what to do. The creature, whatever it was, raised a limb and the brunette instantly knew its intent. It was going to strike the fallen boy, and unlike Pyro's punches, there would be a hell of a lot more damage than just a cracked jaw. Before he was even aware of it, he had run forward and punched the thing in the back.

It didn't even react to the blow, and Bobby's hand stung painfully. He punched the thing again and again in quick succession, but to no avail. It was ignoring him. The hand descended towards pyro.

Thinking quickly, Bobby encased his hand in ice and punched the thing once more, hitting it with a force that was like that of a sledgehammer. The beast roared in pain, and an arm swung out catching the brunette across the chest. Bobby was flung off his feet to a painful heap several metres away. He had stopped it attacking John, but now it was him the thing was stalking towards. Dazed, Bobby took in its form recognising it not as a beast at all.

It was a man. A very beast-like man with ridiculously large arms, a brutish face with a long mane of hair and from its fingers, yellowing bear-like claws. This man was no creature. He was a Mutant.

The wild-looking Mutant trudged towards him, footsteps resounding heavily. Bobby was the target now. He could either fight, or he could die. The boy tried pulling himself to his feet, but before he could even climb to his knees, the man had lifted him up by the middle as if he was a ragdoll. Arms pinned to his side, the brunette was helpless as his face was brought to bear on the man's own.

"Where is he?" the mutant asked in stilted speech, giving the brunette an excellent view of the man's pronounced canines. Bobby's eyes went wide. He had no idea what the man was talking about. He shook his head, not trusting his voice. The man snarled in response, and began to squeeze his middle. Cracked jaw or not, Bobby screamed as pain wracked him.

He was being squeezed tighter and tighter, unable even to breathe the grasp was so strong. Bobby felt something warm and fluid trickling down his side. He awkwardly identified it as blood in the back of his mind.

His blood.

The brunette's vision was beginning to turn black, when he was dropped suddenly and unexpectedly to the grass. Vision returning, he gasped loudly able to breathe once more. Something acrid filled his nose, and he looked to the origin. It was the wild Mutant. His back was to Bobby, and the ice elemental could see that the man's shirt had been scorched in a wide pattern along the back. Looking past the man, he identified the source.

Pyro.

The boy's arm was outstretched, Zippo lighter in one hand, a fistful of angry orange flames in the other. The attacker growled baring his canines, glaring threateningly at the much smaller boy.

Ffzzz.

A fireball streaked out from the elemental's hand, hitting the fanged Mutant in the torso, scorching skin, and producing a charred mark on the beast-man's heavy looking clothing. Hissing, the intruder took a step towards the teen, whom sneered angrily.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," John said, filling his fist with flames. Growling the wild Mutant charged towards the boy. A fireball lanced from John's fist hitting the man dead in the chest once more, flames starting to catch alight the surrounding cloth. The attacker did not pause in his charge, a large meaty hand snuffing out the flames as he bolted forward.

Eyes widening, the seventeen year old cast another and another fireball at the approaching mass, to no avail. The beast just kept coming. In a desperate move, John cast a fireball at the Mutants face just as it stepped into arms reach, hitting his target dead on.

The man-beast yowled furiously clutching at its face and a surge of triumph passed through the teenager. That would stop him for sure. It didn't matter how tough you were, a face full of fire was still a face full of fire. John smirked, lips opening to supply a taunt. Before the boy could say anything however, a hairy arm lashed out and seized him by the neck. The fire elemental gawked as the adult Mutant fixed a penetrating yellow gaze on him, eyes burning with anger, face red and raw, the skin having lifted and bubbled.

The unknown Mutant growled at Pyro angrily, as laid plain before his eyes, damaged skin repaired itself rapidly, all evidence of the malady vanishing visibly in seconds. The beast growled and squeezed its grip on the captured boy's neck. John's eyes bulged as the hand clamped down around him, powers forgotten as he futilely tried to pry away the crushing hold on his windpipe.

Bobby, still on the ground, felt adrenaline course his veins, and fought to rouse himself up to attack the grinning fiend. Trying to right himself, he collapsed to a slumped heap on the ground. The brunette could only watch helpless as the attacker's clawed fingers squeezed in on John's neck penetrating the soft skin, blood dripping from the wound as the hold increased.

Bobby felt sick. He could see Pyro's flails were slowing to a near stop, the drip of crimson now a torrent. This couldn't be happening.

Zzz.

A great flash shot out of the dark like cannon fire, and the hulking man was literally wrenched off his feet, hold over John snapping. The attacker was blasted backwards to a heap several metres away, where it rolled to a hunch, roaring at a figure past the fallen John. Bobby holding his ribs with one arm, his jaw with the other, was able to pull himself to his knees to look.

It was Evan. He was barefoot and dressed only in black boxers, pale skin luminous in the moonlight. Posture tense, jaw set, grey-green eyes ablaze. To describe him as furious would be an understatement.

The wild Mutant growled at the newcomer standing to his full height, and Evan's expression if anything, become more incensed, opening a clenched fist. Swirling white light that was almost painful to look at, sprung up into a tennis ball sized sphere in the blonde boy's hand. The bigger Mutant growled threateningly.

Like a gunshot, the ball of light leapt away from Evan's hand straight towards the others Mutants head. The speed of the orb was tremendous, traversing the distance in fractions of a second. It grazed the Mutants head with millimetres to spare, continuing on to the forest behind. It hit a tree trunk and exploded with an echoing crack, severing the tree in an explosion of splinters.

Bobby's eyes bulged out, and the big mutant took on a cautious stance.

"Leave!" Evan commanded coolly. The other Mutant growled, but took a step towards the blonde. A new ball of light snapped into existence in Evan's hand, he held it threateningly.

The bigger Mutant rushed towards the boy, roaring loudly as the ball of light shot out from the blonde's hand, hitting the attacking foe in the chest. Blood, skin and various pieces of unidentifiable tissue were sent flying from the crater made by the ball of light, but the man kept on coming.

Another grenade of light lanced out, then another, and another, all shooting towards and hitting the charging beast. Tiny chunks of the man went in every direction, but the damage was healing even as he ran. It was a race to see what would happen first. Would the explosive blasts of light cause enough damage to get ahead of the Mutant's healing powers, and stop him in his tracks. Or would momentum carry the attacker forward regardless.

Perhaps realising this, the blonde changed tactics, directing the next ball of energy not at the charging mass, but at the ground where he would step. Rocks and dirt exploded upwards as the beast's footing was blown out from under him, making the Mutant simultaneously trip, and become blinded by a cloud of dirt.

Seizing his chance, Evan stepped forward, sending a concussive tennis ball sized blast from his right hand that hit the man in the shoulder, driving him back half a step. A blast from the blonde's left hand hit the opposite shoulder and forced him back another step. Then, holding his hand together, a sphere of light larger than any previous materialised, humming softly with power.

The bigger Mutant growled, moving to take a step forward, and was rewarded with the full force of the softball sized orb to the chest. He was rocketed off of his feet, being projected backwards helplessly, and carried into the forest with the ball's momentum, passing out of sight. Seconds later, a massive blast lit up the wood, the metre wide explosion echoing like thunder, smashing trees to pieces and birds flying from their roosts.

Bobby forced himself to his feet, looking at the blonde healer in shock. The boy looked over at him.

"You, okay?" Evan asked, tonelessly. Bobby brainlessly nodded in shock, unable to process the question. He was okay, wasn't he?

The blonde turned his attention away from the brunette, looking around. It was then he saw him.

"John!"

Evan ran towards a still form on the ground, and Bobby, hit with his own sense of dread, forgot about his own injuries to walk over to where the blonde had just knelt down. When he came in sight, he gasped in horror.

John's throat had been ripped out. He could see where the beast's claws had dug in, and torn a path through tender flesh. This was just the edges of the wound though. The worst damage was hidden from view. John's own hand clasped his ravaged neck, an unconscious attempt to stem the flow of blood that pulsed between his fingers and from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were dull. Still alive, but only barely. Bobby felt bile rise in his throat. He didn't want to see what remained behind John's hand.

"John," Evan breathed weakly, taking the boy's hand. The pyromaniac made a raspy sound in reply, blood frothing at his lips. Bobby blinked his eyes a couple times, his vision suddenly blurring as he breathed around a lump in his throat.

Evan, inhaled sharply, as pale as the moon as he bent over the boy. He rested his forehead against the other boy's. John's grip tightened on the boy's hand for a moment, but the grasp weakened swiftly.

Evan leant back.

"No!" the blonde shouted sharply, his own hands latching onto John's own at the pyrokinetic's throat. Evan's hands glowed dimly underneath his fingers, his body half covering John, shielding him from Bobby's view.

Almost a minute passed, before a wracking cough met the thermokinetic's ears, and the lithe blond boy leant backwards permitting Bobby to view his roommate. The seventeen year old was alive, and conscious, coughing raucously, trying to get his breath, throat coated with blood but intact.

"What's going on here!" A voice shouted out from the dark. Bobby tilted his head. A man was running towards them. Evan was on his feet in an instant, hand outstretched, light grenade formed, ready to shield the pair again. The man skidded to wary halt a few metres away from them, watching the blonde's guarded expression from behind tinted red sunglasses.

It was Cyclops.

"Evan!" the man breathed in surprised, seeing the boy standing protectively in front of his two friends.

"What the hell?" Bobby glanced away from Cyclops to see the new figure running to a halt.

Colossus.

Evan snuffed the ball of light in his upheld fist, even as his eyes followed another figure run past them without stopping, into the woods. Bobby frowned.

Was that Wolverine?

Bobby finding he couldn't care, stepping closer to the two boys, he knelt at John's side. Taking his roommate's right arm, he helped aid the wheezing boy to shift onto his side one-handed, having to use his other arm to guard against the stabbing sensation in his ribs. The fire mutant's continued to cough and gasp, fingers clutching Evan's pant leg as Bobby rolled him, helping him breathe a bit easier.

Surveying the scene, Cyclops looked at the blonde boy, the only one unharmed, with suspicion. Evan's expression tightened, and the boy turned away pointedly from the man, and focussed on the two teens at his feet. Seeing the condition of his two friends, he crouched down, overbalanced and fell backwards.

"Evan!" Piotr exclaimed moving forward to roll the boy over. As he shifted, he saw Evan's eyes roll back in his head and fall unconscious. John, coughing strenuously, tried to pull himself towards the boy, but quickly found himself joining Evan in unconsciousness at the exertion the stressful motions caused him. Bobby, looking shocked and lost, was the only one of the trio still conscious.

"Colossus, take the boys up to the mansion," Cyclops directed firmly. Piotr started. He had almost forgotten about the stoic man's existence. He nodded without looking at the man, bending and picked up the two unconscious boys, one beneath each arm as if they were as light as feathers. The close-shaven eighteen year old turned his attention to Bobby.

"Can you walk?" the hulk-like teen asked Bobby.

The thermokinetic just nodded in a detached fashion. He felt cold. He 'never' got cold.

Colossus turned to face Cyclops.

"What the hell do I say to explain this?" the mutant asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Wolverine directed at the youth, as he stepped back out of the forest, looking pissed.

"What?" Piotr replied turning to face the man who had appeared silently from the tree line.

"Sabretooth," Wolverine said with a snarl, gesturing at the carnage.

"I guess taking just Rogue wasn't enough."

**End Chapter**

* * *

AN: And there we have it another chapter done.

Actually I had to write a large chunk of this chapter twice. I've been messing around with a couple new programs this week writing this. Scrivener for PC, the full version of which comes out in the next few days. Woot. And Pages for iOS for my brand spanking new iPad2. I was trying to get used to the keyboard so I wrote about half the chapter using the devices digital screen, and had just finished the chapter shortly before midnight, and exited pages to save it. Sadly, I was curious about the word count, so I went back in to check but since I was tired and new to the system instead of word count I hit page setup and erased everything. That sounds bad, but all I had to do was hit undo, but instead I hit the documents icon right beside it, which took me out of the document and it automatically saved.

As you can imagine I went to sleep happy.

Anyway, thanks to the kind folk who've sent me reviews for this story. Please keep it going and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Enjoy. Review. Favourite. Subscribe.

Comments and constructive feedback welcome.

Until next time.

Edit: 17 April 2012. Fixed up punctuation.


End file.
